Summer Internship
by tipy02
Summary: Jeff needs a summer job to escape his judgemental family. He has an interview at a law firm for an internship and is expecting some old creepy guy. What happens when the old creepy guy turns into a successful middle-aged civil rights attorny? What happens when the attorny starts to show interest in Jeff? From a dreadful Summer to a whirlwind romance, maybe?


**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! This is my first fic, so try to go easy on me. **

**I would love a review to know if I'm any good at this, so tell me what you think. **

**It's a Niff fic which I think you will enjoy and give me some ideas for a Klaine fic I want to write. I'm interested in what you like to read.**

**Thanks and enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1  
>"Where is it at again?" Wes asked Jeff with a chuckle.<p>

Jeff gave him the evil glare even though they were on the phone with each other,

"It's at a law firm to become an intern. It'll help with other law firms when I graduate."

"That still sucks.. even for a summer job." Wes added as he thought about it.

"It's better than being stuck in New Jersey with my family who hates me for the summer." He said as he spat the last part out.

Wes silently nodded to himself. "Who is giving you the interview?"

"Probably some old man who has a twitchy eye and coffee breathe that rambles on about the old days." Jeff answered and they both started laughing.

When they both calmed down, Wes just had to say something, "You'll probably be stuck waiting a whole hour just for your old dude to get out of a meeting."

"I hate you sometimes, Wes." Jeff retorted although he couldn't hold back a small laugh.

"You love me to much to hate me, Jeffy pooh." Wes countered.

"Stop!" Jeff whined, "I hate when you call me that."

"I know, but I've been calling you that since you have been in diapers and there is no way I'm stopping now!" Wes said acting tough.

Jeff looked at the time and he started to freak out, "Oh my god! I have got to go, Wes. I only have a hour to get ready."

Wes had a huge smile on his facing hearing his best friend about to have a panic attack."Calm down big boy. Go get ready and tell me how it goes."

"Of course. You'll be the first to know. I love you, Wes."

"I love you too, Jeffy." Wes replied.

"What do you think, Duval?" Sebastian Smythe asked.

Nick looked up from his doodled scratch paper trying to formulate an answer, "Well, with all the facts and the help from the states who have already passed the law, it should be an easy win getting Louisiana to pass marriage equality laws. We know the circuit will go with what is popular which is a plus for us, so let's go to court and make history for Louisiana."

"Nicely said, Mr. Duval." Thomas Legend, partner of the firm said. "When you get a moment stop by my office so we can talk. I have big news for you."

"I'll stop by after I get done with an interview, sir." Nick replied and Thomas gave him a head nod.

While everyone was packing up and heading to their own cases, Sebastian walked up to Nick. "Interview, huh?"

Nick gave him an annoyed look, but answered anyway, "Yep. I may have an intern for the first time."

Sebastian had a smile on his face when he responded, "I remember my first intern. All the things I did to that boy."

"You are disgusting, Smythe. I have to go, I'm fifteen minutes late." Nick said as a goodbye to Sebastian, as Sebastian was thinking of everything him and Nick could do do.  
>What do I look for in an intern?<p>

Nick asked himself just as he finished straightening his room up for the interview.

"Oh wait!" Nick exclaimed before he headed out the door. "I have to look my best." He said as he fixed his tie and smoothed down his jacket and pants before deciding he looked presentable.

He had no idea what to ask during the interview or what he wanted in an intern, but he would just have to think on his feet. He also didn't know what to expect the interviewee to look or act like, but he did know what he wanted his personality to be. The man would have to be polite and respectable, but also have to know how to joke around and not be afraid of him. I want someone dependable and who I wouldn't mind spending the wee hours of the night with when it came to cases that took to much time, Nick thought to himself and by God did he have tons of those.

He finally arrived in the waiting area looking for the Mr. Sterling character when his eyes fell on someone he hoped it would be. The guy had blonde hair that often swept in his eyes, that were bright blue and looked bored out of their eye sockets. He couldn't stop himself from looking at the boys lips when he absentmindedly licked are you doing! Nick scolded himself, but took a deep breath and walked over to the boy.

When Jeff walked into the firm building he went speechless. It had to have at least twenty floors with navy blue walls, marble flooring that shoes clicked on, and a fountain in the main lobby. He went to the elevator, pushed the button, and waited for it to arrive. It wouldn't be that awful to work here after all, Jeff thought, until he heard the ding that sounded that the elevator had arrived. He went to the twelfth floor and headed to the receptionist desk.

The receptionist looked up when she noticed someone approaching her desk. "Hello, sir," she said when he got to her desk, "How can I help you today?"

"Well, I'm um... here for an interview." Jeff told her nervously.

She looked like a light bulb went off in her head, "Oh yes. Mr. Sterling, right?"

He smiled, "Yes ma'am."

She smiled back and gestured with her hand to s waiting area. "If you will wait just a minute, I will let Mr. Duval know you are here. Would you like a drink or anything before I go?" She asked politely.

"No thank you.." Jeff paused, "Sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Brittany Pierce." She said as she walked off, her blonde hair flowing behind her.

Jeff ended up waiting fifteen extra minutes. Brittany came back and told him Mr. Duval would be a little late because he was still in a meeting, so he just sat there. That was until a man stopped in front of him with a dazzling smile,

" Hi, I'm Nick Duval."

Jeff couldn't talk breathe let alone talk until he reminded himself how important this day could mean for his future. "J-Jeff. Jeff Sterling." He said taking Nick's extended hand.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Jeff and I am truly sorry for the wait. If you follow me back to my office we can get this interview started." Nick said flashing Jeff with another heart melting smile. All Jeff could do was nod his response.

**A/N: So, next chapter will be the interview and I hoped you liked it.**

**I plan to introduce new characters new chapter!**

**i am going to try to make this as long as I can, but that also depends if you guys like it or not so please like it!**

**My names Alex btw, I'm 16, and live in Arab, Alabama.**

**That's all, so until next time.**


End file.
